Jinx's Bad luck
by LadyOrchid1028
Summary: Jinx has a bit of bad luck when walks in on wally in bed with another girl. But two months later she has a ray of good luck shine through. J/K
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first teen titans fan fic and I am going to start it with J/F cuz I love them that way.**

**So tell me what you think**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jinx's pov

He buried his head in my neck while we basked in the afterglow of our love making.

"I love you Jinx" Wally said

"Love you to Wally" I said

And it was true; I love that red-head idiot no matter how stupid he can be.

We laid there for a while until Wally had to go on patrol and I had to go to work at a local coffee shop at the end of Tri Street (**A.N. made that up).**

I walked inside the coffee shop and headed to the back to put my apron on.

"Hey, Jenna" Ashley, One of her coworkers said

"Hey" I said

"Yeah, so anyway do you know what happened last night?" Ashley asked

"Um, no" I said

"Well, you see I walked into my apartment to find my boyfriend fucking some slut on our counter" she went on and on about how she was such a slut, ah, like you're any different sweetheart.

My shift was from 8 to 12 p.m.

And let me tell you those 4 hours dragged on and on with miss prissy yapping away about the latest gossip.

Can that girl shut up!

I am seriously about to go all jinx on her if she don't shut up.

Finally my shift ended.

I raced out of there like I was on fire.

I got home, got out my key and put it in the lock.

I opened the door; put my keys on the counter

"Wally, are you here?" I called out

No reply

I walked into the bedroom. Tears blurred my vision; I covered my mouth with my hand as a sob came through my mouth.

How could he do this to me?


	2. Chapter 2: What am i going to do?

What am I going to do?

_Jinx's pov_

Tears were running down my face as I packed my things in my suitcase as quick as I could.

I can't believe he did this to me. I thought he loved me.

But I guess all he wanted was someone with a little fire he could get into bed with.

I can't believe I feel for that "I love you" act.

How could I be so stupid?

I grabbed my things, raced down the stairs and hailed a cab.

I put my stuff in the trunk and got in.

"So, ah where are you head'n to doll face?" the cab driver asked

Where was I going?

"Anywhere, that's 200 or more miles from this city" I said

"How bout a small town that's on the edge of the sea? But if you don't like seafood I suggest you don't go down there" he said

"That's fine" I said

I relaxed against the seat and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the cab driver telling me we were here.

I got out, and paid the man.

I walked around town until I grew tired, it wasn't that bad, it was isolated and reserved. Perfect.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Two months later_

Cold water slid down my back as I stood under the shower head.

It felt so good.

But eventually I had to get out. Work started an hour.

I wiped the mirror with my hand and came face to face with a girl with black shoulder length hair and green eyes.

The pink dye eventually wore out and I took my pink contact lenses out ever since I left that bastard.

I got dressed in a black shirt that clung to me, a pair of blue jeans

And put a little eyeliner and lip gloss on before I left the apartment.

I walked down the street and stopped at Rod's bar, where I work.

I sighed; hey it's the only thing I could find that didn't involve getting naked or nails.

I walked inside and went be hide the counter.

"Hey! Jen how you doing?!" that's Shelly, my best friend, she helped me out in the last two months and we've been bff since.

She has light brown hair with hazel eyes and is about 5"4

"Hey! Shelly how did last night go?" I asked

She snorted

"Last night was horrible, the guy had the guts to tell me he was _married_ I swear I almost pushed him out in the street where a bus could hit him" she said

"Well, why didn't you?" she should have done it

She laughed,

"I didn't want to ruin the bus" she said

I laughed too

But I stopped when I saw my boss come out with OH MY GOD! What is he doing here?

I left that town for a reason.

To get away from that lying bastard.

I went back to my work pretenting i didn't see him, I hope he doesn't recognize me.

I servered a custmor then went to the back to catch my breath with Shelly trailing behind me.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked

"do I look ok?" I snapped

"Hey, don't you give that tone young lady or i'll beat your ass till it bleeds" she said

I laughed

"I bet you would" I said

" Your damn right i could" she said with her hands on her hip

"Now, tell me whats wrong" she said

"I saw someone i didn't want to see tonight" i said

"Who?" she asked me a bit softer

"My Ex" I said

she gasped

I leaned against the wall with my head bent not wanting to see the sympathy in her eyes

"I don't know what he is doing here, but i want him gone" My cracked

"Oh, don't you worry i'm here" she said while hugging me

"Thanks shell" i said

a little bit later we walked back in to find our boss waiting for us

"It's about time you girls showed up, i've been looking all over for you, I wanted to introduce you to our newest member, wally west" ghe gestured to the red head beside us

"Hi, I'm wally" he stuck out his hand

I sneered. asshole

"yeah we caught that part" I said rudely

he looked shocked that he just got rejected

I walked past him and went to work

I hope he took the message to stay clear of me cuz i am not in the mood today

**Ok guys, sorry it took so long but i hope you like it.**

**the next chapter Jen gets a little surprise.**

**Reveiw**


End file.
